


Madonna in Red

by TheShadierTwin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Horror, Other, Pregnancy, Reavers - Freeform, Squick, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadierTwin/pseuds/TheShadierTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do little Reavers come from? Adult. Squick. NOT FOR KIDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madonna in Red

If I should meet you, I would sooner kill you than speak to you.

It wasn't always so. I was a teacher once; I nurtured young minds. Now I murder young minds. I now exist to rape, ravage and rend. Feed, fight and fuck. I anger. I hunger.

But this is not all that I am.

One month, I stopped my monthly bleed. Later, I started getting big. I knew what was inside me now, but there was never time to think about it. There was never calm enough in my mind to think about it.

When the time came, I locked myself in a shuttle alone. Any of the others would have eaten my young. As the pains started, I lashed out at the walls, the windows, anything that I knew could take my strength – as confused as I often become, I am not stupid; as enraged as I always am, I do not wish to die. When they were out of me, I clawed at my breasts until my milk mixed with my blood, and howled my pride at the universe.

My sons will be the strongest of us. My princes. My princes of war.


End file.
